Spark Man Parody
Background Spark Man joined Stage Select on August 4th, 2019, roughly around the five month anniversary of the community. He is part of the Mega Man 3 Gang Character Information Spark Man is said to be a go-getter and a team player, but he's not above showing force if necessary. He also seems to have an unhealthy obsession with technology. If any of his friends need help though, he'll be there. (Most of the time) He's also said to hate porn, hentai, basically anything NSFW, so if anyone decides to download it on his computer or his phone, they better be prepared to hide. Character Relationships Mega Man Volnutt - Spark Man met Volnutt when they were horse riding, and they became friends when they sang Old Town Road by LilNasX together. While Spark hasn't spent as much time with him as others, they've been really nice to each other. Spark Man even helped Volnutt escape from prison after the digger was framed for unknown reason. Elec Man - Elec Man is the original electric themed robot master, so Spark Man considers him a close friend. He always tries to help out Elec when he feels necessary. (Which can sometimes lead to him acting without thinking.) Shock Man - The two have only shared one interaction. Shock Man had found some pennies, and when he picked on up, Spark heard, and T-Posed his way to pennies to keep them for himself. Shock Man hasn't been seen since. Solar Man - Solar joined the day after Spark Man joined, and Spark was the first to introduce himself. He is the second of Spark's best friends. And the two get along pretty well, and help each other out in need. One thing Spark does not understand about Solar Man though is his hatred for Pump Man. Dynamo Man - Spark Man and Dynamo Man share a mutual hatred and rivalry for each other. It started when the two introduced themselves as friends, but Spark Man also used his nickname, "The Walking Dynamo." That led to the two hating each other. If they happen to be in the same vicinity, expect hell to break loose. Block Man - It started way back in January for these two, when Block Man offered a bible to Spark Man. While respecting Block Man's faith, he gave a reasonable explanation to not being interested, and was backlashed by being called a virgin. (Despite being a robot that wasn't built for REDACTED) Seven months later, the two meet up again at the diner downtown, and got along quite well. He is the last of Spark's best friends. They spent had plenty of time having fun since, and even went together to grab a cold one. (Spark had trouble picking up his drink though. Andhisarmswentlimpafterwards) Foxy the Pirate Fox - On August 8, 2019, Foxy snuck into Spark Man's room, supposedly killed him, and took over his account. He made the terrible mistake of downloading loads of NSFW on Spark's phone, AND his labtop. Needles to say, when Spark was confirmed to have survived though, Foxy got what he had coming to him. He hasn't been seen since. Trivia * Despite not being built with fingers - let alone, hands - Spark Man can easily hold everyday items. Reason why is a mystery. * If anyone is to see Spark Man coming their way while T-posing, it is in their best interest to start running, but even that is futile as he catches up eventually. * Sometimes, mysterious portals open up around Spark Man. Usually they show up at the most convenient of times. He calls them "plot portals". Category:Characters Category:Parody Accounts